Bad Mike!
by Nanababy231
Summary: This is a story about Mike younger, also has Scott and Dave in it as well...
1. Chapter 1 Mike You Bad Boy!

**Hey everyone the I, on here talking is Mike. :P This is when Mike and Scott are younger….For now anyways…..**

Stomping coming from the hall, I heard. It sounded like a monster, in fact it was one. "WHERES MY BRUSH?!" A voice shouted, it was Scott. He's annoying. Even to me. He came and ran up to me. "IF YOU STOLE MY BRUSH AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Scott shouted. I stared at him. "Why would I want your brush? I got my own, besides you can't kill me." I said with an evil smile on my face.

I could tell he was about to blow. I was calm eating my breakfast; of course we only have 10 minutes to school. He was mad; he could not even have breakfast if this keeps up. Scott ran off to go get changed. I got up and walked out of the house. For most part I was having a good day. I stole Scott's brush and this is what I find fun. He does not know I have it in my book bag.

3 Minutes later Scott came out of the house. "Where's your stupid friend?" He asked me. I stared at him. "Sick. He got a cold for running outside last night with no clothes on." I replied. "Well you did too." Scott glared at me. "Well I am healthier than Dave, that's how I did not get sick." I smiled.

We started walking. I threw my book bag in Scott's hands. "Why did you give me your book bag?" Scott asked me. "Well if I have homework from school, do it for me. I'm taking a sick day." Scott glared. "Look Mike, mom said next time if I don't take you to school and let you have your way, she said we both are getting grounded." I started walking away from Scott. His talking was boring me so bad I had to leave. Scott followed me.

I walked into a store. I walked and found some gum. I putted it in my pocket. "What are you doing?" Scott asked me. "You better not be stealing anything." I smiled. "Pay for it." I said and walked out of the store. Scott gave money on the desk and ran to me. "I am not getting in trouble for you, now let's go to school before we be anymore late!" Scott shouted to me. Of course I ignored him. He was a bother anyways.

I went to the park with Scott following me like a lost puppy. I saw this girl, no lady, she looked about 23. Man she was looking sexy. I walked over to her. She stared at me with this pretty, no sexy smile. I sat by her. She looked at me and was smiling; I can tell she wanted to get to know me. I saw Scott making his way over to me, probably trying to get me in trouble. I won't let him ruin me this time, that's for sure. I made sure to get up and go to Scott. "Look, Scotty, I will go to school just as soon as you wait for me out of the park. I will only take a minute." Scott glared at me; I bet he knew I was lying. I do lie a lot. "Why?" Scott asked me. "I need to go to the restroom and I don't need someone following me." I said trying to make him leave. Scott actually left! I could not believe it.

I sat down by that sexy lady again. She was smiling at me. "Hell….o…" I said when I stared at her sexy face, her nice lips, not to mention her nice eyes. She laughed. "Oh you, you know your kinda cute." The lady said to me. I blushed a little. "Well can we go to your place?" I asked her, trying to make her let me to her place to do the nasty. "Well okay." She took me into her car, we went to her place.

I could not believe that this lady was letting me kiss her! This started to get out of hand, way out of hand! I liked it anyways, it cheers me up. In meantime Scott was standing outside. It started to rain. "That Mike I'm going to kill him!" Scott ran all the way to school. Just in time for second bell. He did school the rest of the day and came home.

"Scott where's Mike?" Scott shrugged. "You let him have his way again, how can you even let him do what he wants? He's younger than you and you need to show who's boss." Scott stared. "Look, he told me a lie, I believe him like a dummy. But I am not going to look for him. Like I said I won't do your dirty work, I'm not his dad. So stop making me take care of him and why won't you for one time!" Scott stomped to his room.

At this moment I was on that lady's bed. I was having a good time and I can tell she was too. She just kept laughing; I mean this is the best day of my life! I don't even know this lady, not even her name and we are here on her bed doing it! "Oh what's your name baby?" The lady asked. "Mi…Mike." I replied. "Your very cleaver man to pick a lady like me." She laughed. "What's your name I asked her. "My name's Lisa, but you can call me yours." She replied. I blushed a little more at her.

Not too soon I hear a man calling that lady's name! "LISA!" The man shouted. The man came in there and I could not believe it! This woman was married! "Oh Greg, this man came in here and attacked me!" Lisa ran over to that name she called Greg. I quickly got up and ran off to their bathroom. The man was after me and was banging on the door. I was putting my clothes on. Just when I climbed out the window the man busted the door down. I quickly ran off as fast as I can.

I ran to my house just to see my mom right at the door! "Young man why did you not listen to your brother?" My mom asked me and she was glaring, she looked scary. Scary as a bear! "I can't believe you! You are not a good kid, but I want to help you, but you won't even try to straighten yourself out. I can't believe that you would actually skip school just to play with some lady!" My mom was mad, I can tell, but how did she know I played with some lady?

I had to go to my room and I was grounded for 2 weeks. It was the boringness day of my life now! I had to sit in the corner till dinner. I was singing my sex ABC's. "A is for ass, B is for butt, C is for cunt, D is for dick, E is for everlasting, F is for freaking, G is for girl, H is for hell yeah, I is for I like." Before I could finish my mom came in. "Did you even learn your lesson yet Mike? When will you ever learn?"

I went to dinner and sat there at the tabled by Scott. He was eating as I was staring at my food. "What's wrong Mike, sad because you can't freak a girl for 2 weeks?" Scott asked me laughing. "No, I am not!" I got mad. I started eating showing him that I was not even upset, not at all.

After dinner I went straight to my room and had to be in a corner again. My mom kept walking back and forth after 3 minutes to make sure I was sitting there. My mom kept asking me if I moved, I told her no. She is mean! I can't believe I have to sit here to my bed time. That is for sure a long time. I got up. "Where are you going?" My mom asked me. "To the restroom." I went to the restroom then came back to my room in a corner. I did not care now if I was in the corner because in front of me was my dirty magazine that was on the floor.

After one hour passed my mom came in made me go to sleep. I work up the next day with a big headache. Must have been from yesterday staring at that wall. I got up and got dressed. I decided not to eat breakfast today, I went outside to see Dave standing there waiting for me. Dave and I was sitting outside waiting for Scott. The bum that was still eating breakfast.

"Hey check it out Mike. I got my hands on the newest issue yet!" Dave showed me the newest dirty magazine yet. I just had to have my hands on it, my mouth was watering just to get that one. "Where did you get it from?" I asked casually.

"Well I stole it from my older brothers." Dave replied. "You mean Trent, Dick, Chris, and Derik?" I asked. "Yes, and I mean look at this babe, she's sexy!" Dave and I where looking in the book together. Just then Scott came out. "Quick! Hide it from the little mister white dove!" I whispered to Dave and we shoved it in his bag. "What are you two doing?" Scott asked. "We were just, nothing!" I said quickly. I bet Scott is going to tell mom.

"Okay, let's go trouble makers." Scott said taking both us to school. We got there and went to our class. Scott went to his gay high school and Dave and I was in are gay middle school. In class I had to do a project with this girl. Her name was Hannah, she was looking mighty fine today, that's for sure. She had these nice high heels on, man her skirt was short, and dang her shirt is going down a lot today!

We were in the hall and were the only ones to go out in the hall. She was doing the work, but I was staring at her doing my own homework. I started rubbing on her thigh. She started to blush. Just then we both heard from inside the class. "TEACHTER DAVE IS GETTING HORNY AGAIN! HE WON'T STOP TOUCHING MY PRIVATE!" A girl shouted, that sounded like Renee. "DAVE STOP GETTING HORNY AND DO YOUR WORK!" Mrs. Sabrina shouted and I heard something banging something over someone's head.

Before I knew it I was already stripping Hannah. We were both naked in the hall doing it. Soon later a teacher caught us and we were sent to the principal's office. We both got a call to our parents. My mom was mad at me. But who is there to blame? Now what am I going to do when my mom gets here….


	2. Chapter 2 Sick Mike

I was sitting there for about an hour. She came and was very mad, I could tell. "Mike, what have I told you about trying to play with girls? You're too young!" Mom yelled when we got in the car. She was really pissed, but me I was smiling all the way home. When we got there she pulled me out of the car by my hair.

When we got in the house she threw me in the hall. "Mike you're really not getting out of this!" Mom was on fire! That even hurt when she threw me! She looks sweet and innocent but she's not! She was crazy! A mad lady!

I was get whipped for about 30 minutes straight on my ass with a paddle. After she was done she picked me up and threw me in my bedroom. "DON'T COME OUT TILL 4 WEEKS!" Mom shouted. "What about school?" I shouted back. "YOU CAN ONLY LEAVE FOR THAT!" She replied. "What about the bathroom?" I asked. "USE IT ON YOUR SELF!" She shouted.

I sat there on my bed. I did had to use the restroom, for a fact. I opened my window and unzipped my pants and started peeing. Till I heard someone yelling. I quickly shutted the door and zipped my pants and sat down on my bed. "ALLISON! ONE OF YOUR SONS PEED ON ME!" I heard dad shouted. "I BET IT WAS MIKE!" Mom came in there, more like she busted in there. "DID YOU PEE ON YOUR DAD?!" Mom shouted. I shook my head no, she than ran off to see if Scott did. Once she left I was laughing my head off.

"I need something to make me hard." I stared down at one of my porno magazines. Then I looked at the celling. I was in there for about an hour till Scott came in there. "I still don't know why dad is complaining about someone peeing on him. I told him to change, but he don't listen to me, because I'm a kid." I stared at Scott. "What's wrong Mike, it looks like your face is really red." Scott went over to me and touched my forehead.

"Hold on a sec." Scott left out of here and came back. He stuck a thermometer in my mouth. Scott took it out and looked at it. "Oh my goodness, you need to stay in bed you have 105 for a temperature. How did you get sick anyways?" Scott asked me. I sit there staring at him in a daze, and then I fell backwards and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Scott sitting in a chair by my bed. "Do you want any soup? Mom thinks your faking it, and dad still is complaining how he was peed on, by you." I stared at Scott, but he started to look blurry. I heard my door open and closed. I just sat there on my bed trying to see what was in front of me but all I saw was a blur. I wiped my eyes, but still a blur.

I heard my door open again than closed. "Can you feed yourself?" I heard a voice, that sounded familiar. "Wha…?" I asked. "I guess I'll feed you. Open your mouth." I did as he said and I could feel him putting food in my mouth. It was soup alright, but I could not tell which kind. I was eating it. "Don't worry about changing into your PJ's, I already did it for you. So you can have more rest." I some reason did get his last line he said. Then I passed back out.

I woke up to see it was dark time. My eyes where seeing a little blur but not as bad as earlier. I noticed my PJ's where on. I guess that's what Scott was telling me when I did not hear him. I got up out of my bed and went to the restroom. I went anyways, even though my mom told me to pee on myself. I heard down stairs my dad complaining that someone peed on him.

I started to feel real dizzy. Soon I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes once again. I saw Scott by me in my room. "Mike, you could of told me you had to use the restroom, I could have help you. Then you won't have to pass out in the bathroom with embarrassing way." Scott said. I stared at him. I then noticed that Scott was hugging me!

I stared at him, he was staring at me. I looked down and passed back out. It was the next day I woke up; I still did not feel that good. I stared and saw that Scott had fallen asleep by me. I got out of the bed and went to my dresser. I pulled some clothes out and started dressing myself. It was hard for me to; in fact I did not even feel like moving. I left out of the room and went down stairs. Mom was making breakfast. Man did her breakfast smelled so horrible!

"Breakfast is almost done, sweetie." Mom said, I sat down. My head felt like it weighs 5,000 pounds, I then pasted out. It was not long till my mom shook the shit out of me. I woke up. I saw Scott already done with his breakfast. Then I looked down at my plate. "Eat up you little monster." My mom said and walked off. I stared at my plate thinking about going back to sleep.

Scott got up and walked over to me. "Are you eating breakfast today?" He asked me. I shook my head no very slowly. Then, he picked me up on his back. Dave came in. "I WEAR A PAD ON MY DICK!" He shouted. "Hey grab our back packs." Scott said. "Why?" Dave asked meanly. "Well Mike is not feeling good so I am holding him, you idiot." Scott answered. Dave did as Scott said. Scott walked out of the house with Dave; of course I was on Scott's back. We all went to school.

Scott was still holding me on his back when he got to my class. "I know Mike's been bad, but today can you at least be just a little nicer to him, he is not feeling well." Scott told my teacher, Mrs. Sabrina. "Sure…" Scott went in my class and sat be down in my seat, then he left. Dave threw my book bag somewhere. Dave sat down by me.

"I am a sexy sex toy." Dave said. I stared at him in a daze; I did not even catch what all he said. All I wanted to do was sleep. Class started and I could not even think! "Class, class, class, sit still and look what I am doing on the board. Can someone answer this question please, what theory explains the movement of pieces of Earth's surface?" Cameron answered the question for Mrs. Serena said. I started to feel dizzier. I could not even see the board! Then I passed out and fell out of my seat.

I woke up in the nurse's office. I still felt dizzy, and my head was spinning. "Are you feeling any better?" The nurse asked me. "Huh?" I asked, The nurse gave me a sad look. "It seems that you are still not feeling better, rest how long you want. If you are still not feeling good in 40 minutes you're going home." The nurse said and walked off. I laid there on the bed. I stared at the celling.

There was nothing more I could do. I mean I was so tried. I past back out; just to open my eyes again. I was on Scott's back. "Where…..where are we going?" I asked quietly. "Home. You're sick and need to be in bed." Scott replied. I stared at him. "Scott, thank you, I love you brother." I said then I fell back asleep.

I opened my eyes and I was in my bed and in my PJ's. I notice I was in the room by myself. I was feeling very bad sick, just then I felt it. I felt like I was about to throw up. I moved my body up and got off my bed, on my way of getting off my bed I fell down on the floor. Once I did I threw up all over my floor. After I did I passed out to the side.

Soon after a while I woke, I was in my bed and Scott was by me. "Scott, my stomach hurts…." I said staring at him. "Let me go get you some medicine." Scott said and walked out of my room. I stared at the door waiting for him to come back. He came back and gave me my medicine. After I took it I fell straight back to sleep.

I woke up to see that it was already the next, I started to feel actually better. I got up and changed myself. After I did I went down stairs, I ate my breakfast. After I did I went to school with Scott. I felt great instead of sick. Dave on the other hand somehow got sick again…. Maybe because I had to sit by him and that's how he got sick. But Scott was taking care of me and made me feel better and he did not get sick. Strange…..

Not only do I think this is strange the teachers where back being mean to me. The most part of this all that was bad is I told Scott that I loved him as my brother, even though we are! I never said that before what was I thinking?! Man am I stupid….


	3. Chapter 3 Mike&Nasty Food&The Teacher

**Sorry that this is not long as the others, I could not think much but at least I got this much for you all to read. **

In school I was being quiet. I was trying to think what kind of work the teacher was trying to show us. I kept looking at the teacher, man she was looking fine today! I could not stop staring at her. It was more like gawking. "Mike do you know the answer?" Mrs. Sabrina asked. "Fuck me…." I answered. "No! That's not the answer!" My teacher cracked me with a text book on my head, and man that hurt!

It was already after school; Mrs. Sabrina made me stay after to talk to me. "Look Mike, I don't know why you are being so bad, why can't you be good like most kids, not only is that, Scott acts mature more than you." She said to me. "That's because he's older." I said staring the other way. "Well maybe you should do what he does, so you won't get in trouble a lot." My teacher was staring right at me. I was staring back at her.

Then I touch her chest. "What are you doing Mike?" My teacher asked me."Sabrina…..Mrs. Sabrina…fuck me…" I said rubbing on her. I could tell she was shocked, not only was that I can tell that she could see that I was getting turned on looking at her.

It was 2 hours later when I left out of the class room. I was fixing my pants. Then I went out of the school, Scott was standing out there and so was Dave. "Where have you been? Did you get a D t?" Scott asked me. "Um yeah…" I said, then Dave sneezed, it seems he still was sick from yesterday. I should have not got him sick, oh well….

We were all walking home. Dave came over and was in my room. "So really why did you did not come out for 2 hours?" Dave asked me sickly. "Well remember Mrs. Sabrina kept me after. And did I have a good time." I gazed off. "Well what did you do?" Dave asked me then he sneezed.

I smiled while blushing. "She has great breast." I said smiling. "Well you seem like you did her. Besides we better open our math book and make it look like we are doing our homework. Scott will be coming in here to help us." Dave said and grabbed tissues and blowed his nose.

Scott came in here; also Dave opened his math book and mine. He also got both of our homework out. "I see you two look ready to do your homework, for the very first time." Scott said sitting down by us. I was still think about Mrs. Sabrina, I could not stop.

While doing our homework together, well Scott was helping us, all I wanted to write on the paper was "Mrs. Sabrina". Scott stared at me. "Hey what's wrong?" Scott asked me. "N-nothing…." I answered. We got done and Dave left, it was already time for dinner. Scott and I were eating in the kitchen. After that I went to my room.

Lucky it was 2 more days till Thanksgiving, not to mention that school is on break for about 5 days. Finally, but I wonder what will happen when I do go back to school. How will Mrs. Sabrina act? I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

It was the next day. I woke up, got dressed and went down stairs. I forgot to brush my hair, did not care anyhow. I ate breakfast then went outside. I went over to Dave's house. Dave on the other hand just kept coughing, sneezing, and not to mention throwing up! I had to leave.

When I got home I went to bed and fell asleep, by the next day it was pretty stupid for Thanksgiving. Mom made me eat her pie, that look like shit, she also made me eat her turkey, that also looked like shit, and all of her other food that look like shit. I could tell Scott and my dad wanted to gag on it as much as I did.

Later Scott, Dad, and I were taking turns throwing up in a bucket from mom's dinner. Man, it felt like we all ate people or something…..


	4. Chapter 4 Mike's Good Day& Scared Mike

**Okay so everyone knows this story is not really about the cars chasing and killing each other, but that does not mean you should hate the story! I really did have fun typing this, but I am so sleepy. =-=**

Early in the day, I was up and was getting ready for school. I still had the taste of that nasty food my mom made in my mouth. I walked outside, Scott was standing by me. He never forgets to walk me to school, I wish he did though. We started walking; Dave started catching up to us. Man Scott walks fast!

We finally got to school, once there I was sitting at my desk. Today Mrs. Sabrina was acting strange. She was being so nice and friendly to me, instead of being mean as always. "Oh Mike that's correct." She said, I did not even say anything!

"Hey did Mrs. Sabrina say you got that right and you did not say anything?" Dave whispered to me. "SHUT UP DAVE!" Mrs. Sabrina hit Dave's head with a ruler. She then smiled at me and I smiled back. She sure was being strange, just than I just thought about before Thanksgiving break. Then it hit me, I think she thinks I love. What I did might make you think that, but you see it was just for a thrill.

I sat there with my book open, I did not look at the pages, and in fact I was staring at this girl that was in front of me. Her name was Sheila, man she was looking fine today! I then turn my head to the other side, there I saw Greta, and she was looking fine as well. Then I remember the girl behind me, I got a quick stare than sit back normal. When I saw that Jamaica was looking good too, I started to droll sitting there.

I sat there in my seat just thinking about those girls. They were in fact looking good today, than usual. I than got up. "I have to go to the bathroom!" I said nervously. She let it me go, when I did I took 7 minutes in there then came back out. When I got back to class it was already over, I had to go to my next class, gym.

When I was changing in the boys' locker room, I heard the girls on the other side laughing. "I wonder what the ladies are up to." A boy asked another boy. "Just talking about their boyfriends, really stupid if you ask me." Another boy said. "Yeah not to say but those girls are silly to think that their boyfriends think that are there's forever, they only want them for one thing." One guy said.

I walked to the girls' locker room. "Why is there a boy in here?" Kimberly asked. "Well, he's kinda cute." Sheila said. The girls all came by me. There was five girls in all that came, the rest were up and gone. The ones that remain were Sheila, Kimberly, Jamaica, Greta, and Carry. Sheila kissed me and I just kissed her back, then to I realized it I was taking turns kissing all the girls!

It was already time for gym to be over and I was getting my clothes back on, when I did I went off to my next class. This class was so boring! I mean who wants to hear about Christopher Columbus? The explore, I bet he explored all the girls. This teacher's name was Mrs. Kitty. Mrs. Sabrina is my math teacher. After the class I am now, the next teacher is Mr. Dick.

I got up after class was over and went to my next class; I still had those girls in my brain then my work. They turned me on so bad today! I did have fun with them in the girls' locker room. Which was really fun!

Mr. Dick kept slapping me in the head with a ruler telling me to listen to him. I did not however, I just sat there. I notice he was getting mad to I did him a favor and kicked him in his dick just like his name. He screamed all around in the classroom.

Soon it was after school. I was already to go home anyways; school was boring and a bit strange. Scott was walking me home not no different; he also had to walk Dave as well. "So do you two need help with homework?" Scott asked Dave and I. "No, no homework was signed today." I said staring at him. Scott stared down at me. "Are you lying?" Scott asked me. I shook my head no, it was true, but he has to make sure because I lie a lot.

We got to the house; Dave was staying over watching a movie with me in my room. Which was great too, the movie was a porn video. The kind we like the best! Just then when I heard Scott coming in my room I turned it off. "Why are you watching a dirty video?" Scott asked me and shut the door. "No I am not." I said smiling trying to hide that I was. "Yes you where, I should know I heard the video in the hall, no lying now." Scott said knowing that I was lying.

I decided to give in to him. Telling the truth was not my thing, but for Scott his thing was telling on me. That is one thing that I don't want to happen again. Once I told the truth and Scott told on me just because I putted gum in dad's hair. He had to cut it out which was pretty fun too. I still can see a tiny bald spot in his hair till this day; I can tell it's still growing.

I sat there staring at Scott, I know he was going to yell at me. I can tell. So I had to act fast! "Oh dear Scotty! Dave made me!" I hugged Scott tight. "He made me watch that video, I told him not to but he did it anyways." I made it sound as if I was crying. Of course somehow it worked. Scott believed me. That was pretty fun to do, that's when Dave had to go home and get a whipping. I know that Dave will never forgive me for this.

I was pretty bored for the rest of the day so I watched the rest of that video. After it was over I decided to sit on my bed. I then laid down and thought about which girl should I do next in school. There was so many to choose from! For one thing I am not doing a third grader ever again, I don't even know how I did if I was in the middle school. I thought for some more than I fell asleep.

I woke up, I then noticed my bed was wet. "There is no way in hell I peed to bed; I know Dave does but me, no, no, no!" I went to Scott and shook him half to death to wake up. He woke up and stared at me. "Why are you up 1 hour early?" He asked me sleepy. "I don't know how but Scott." I looked down. "I peed to bed." I said very low. "Well what did you have a dream of?" Scott asked me. I stared at him than the other way. "If it was something dirty I can understand that, but if it was something scary then I can understand that too." I then ran off out of Scott's room.

I went to my own room, for most part I was some reason scared. I could feel my heart pounding and I was shaking for some reason. I changed my clothes and was thinking about going back to sleep, but for some reason I was scared to. So I got up and ran to Scott's room once again. He already passed back out. I crawled up by him and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Scott awake staring at me worried. "Are you okay Mike, you screamed in your sleep." Scott said to me worried. "N-no, I am just fine!" I said and got up. I went to my room and got ready for school. For some reason my hands still was shaking, I know it was my dream that was causing me to be this way. It was a scary dream but I kept denying it.

Scott came in my room. "Are you okay Mike?" He asked me. I was looking down. I touched my shoulder; I bet he could tell that I was shaking. "Mike you're shaking, are you cold or did you have a nightmare?" I knew it, he could tell. I than ran off out of my room.


	5. Chapter 5 What Mike For Now

While walking with Scott to school it was horrible! He just kept asking if I was okay, I guess he was just worried about me but. It does get annoying. While at school my teacher tried to do me. Girls where getting mad, even some guys, such goes for Dave.

When school was over I went to a small little store. Once there, I got away from Scott. He did even know where I was at. That was a good thing too, at least for a little while. I was just walking around trying to get my mind off of my dream, it sure was hard.

I walked into the restroom. I stared at the floor. Just for a second I thought there was blood on the floor but there was not. I wiped my eyes, trying to forget what I thought I saw. "You left me." Some girl's voice said from behind, I turned around just to see no one. I was indeed scared for the first time.

I left out of the restroom and went back to the front of the store, once there I sat and waited for Scott. It was like 30 minutes later when Scott came out of the store. We left and were walking home. On my way home I did not say anything to Scott. I decided to keep my mouth shut. I bet he could tell I was shaking. I mean I could barely hold one bag.

When we got home I went straight to my room. "I need to do something about that nightmare." I picked up a book and tried to even look at it, but I couldn't. I threw the book for what I thought I saw was blood all over it. My door opened up and it was Scott.

He shutted the door behind him and came up to me. "Is there something wrong Mike? You been acting strange." Scott looked like as if he was worried. "N-no I-I am f-fi ne." I said trying to get him away. Though, he stayed. "You know you can tell me anything Mike. No need hiding it if it was a scary nightmare. Everyone gets them." Scott said trying to make me feel better.

Scott sure knew how to make someone just wanna hug him, because I just realized I was hugging him myself. Not only that I was crying. Scott stayed in my room for 1 hour trying to cheer me up. I started to feel better when he left and I decided to play a video game.

I got to the 5th round. I was pretty good at this game, that's for sure. I already won the game 9 times! "MIKE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard my mom shout, I went down stairs. "Look what you did! You broke my good plates! 5! 5 of them!" I stared at her, I knew I did not do it. I was in my room in fact. "Mom, I did not do it! I am telling the truth! I was in my room playing a video game." I said, but I know she won't believe me. She never does.

"No, you broke my plates, than went and played your stupid games!" My mom shouted. She was making a lie! For all I know it could have been her or even Scott. After being yelled at for 20 minutes I went back to my room. When I got there my room looked a bit different. I saw my game system broken.

"SCOTT!" I shouted, Scott came in there. "Did you break this?" I asked kind of mad. "No, I was in my room doing my homework see." Scott showed me his homework. Scott never really lies, I could tell somehow he was telling the truth. It was finally nighttime and I already had enough for the day. So I decided to go to sleep.

I woke up, feeling rather dirty, than scared. I knew what this meant. I needed a girl and fast! I grabbed my little black book and began looking for phone numbers. I called all the girls up and none of them wanted me! They all were busy!

I had to hurry before I do something I'll regret later on. Trust me, it happen before. It was 1 year ago when I was 11. I needed a girl to play with and no girl would play with me, so I was stuck humping my own pillow. Man, was that embarrassing, I was teased by Scott and Dave for a whole month!

I ran outside and went across the street. I banged on the door. A lady answered the door. She was pretty friendly and was friends with my mom. She was about 32 years old. I remembered. I did not care if she told on me I just had to fuck something. I came in her house, shut the door and grabbed her hand and made her go up to her room.

"What do you want little man?" Lana asked me, the lady that I just went in her house. I threw her down on bed, stripped me than her. "What are you doing young man?!" Lana asked me very angry. I did not care I started humping her like she was a sack of potatoes.

1 Hour passed; she was asleep before I was done. So I had it easy threw it all. I even snuck out. I was hoping she would forget so she won't get me in trouble. That's for sure; I just hope she thinks it was just a dream.

I ran to my house, making sure no one saw me. For once I was a very bad boy. More like a rapists. I went in the house to hear my dad and mom laughing. "Yeah, that was so funny how we were scaring Mike to death!" Dad said, "Not to mention that we scared him to make him shake!" Mom and dad were the ones that scared me!

I walked in. "Hello mom and dad. Or do you want me to call you Alison and Jerry?" I asked smiling. "Oh hi Mike!" My mom said real quick. I could tell she was nervous. "I heard what you said to dad. I even heard what dad said to you. Isn't that funny? Well you see, that's mean to yell at me and be mean to me. For what I say is going to blow your minds away. I fucked your friend Lana, mom." I walked off to my room.

I knew my mom and dad was mad. I could even hear them yelling at me to come back. That is one thing I won't do, that is for sure. When I got to my room I saw a little girl in there. She was smiling. Just then I remembered who she was. It was the little girl that lived down the road from me. She always would try to bug me once in a while.

"What do you want little midget?" I asked her. "I am not a midget! Look Mike, that was rude! I hope you know that I made this for you." She showed me a little cup cake. "I don't know, it kinda looks like it needs to go to the hospital its missed shaped." I said kind of laughing. "How rude of you! I hope you know I spent 3 hours trying to make one!" I could tell the little eight year old was mad now. Just than the little girl started chasing me and around the house!


	6. Chapter 6 Mike and The Little Girl

I was being chased by some little girl; she would not stop chasing me! I know I ran for about 30 minutes now. I was hiding in the closet in the hall. Trying to be quiet but I was sure breathing heavy. "Where are you big Mike, I got a present for you!" I heard the little girl saying from the hall. I tried to keep quiet but it was no good she found me!

She grabbed my hand and took me out of the closet. "There you are big brother Mike! Why was you hiding from me?" The little girl asked me. "Well you were trying to kill me!" I said. "Who me, nah. I was just teasing. Hey let's play a game!" I stared at the little girl. She took me to my room.

When we got there she was smiling like a little humming bee. What am I kidding she always does. "Hey Big Mike!" She smiled. I looked down at her. "What midget?" I asked her. Just than the little girl grabbed my face and kissed me! "What are you doing?!" I asked her. She was smiling. "This is my game, I kiss you, and you kiss me." She said smiling.

"No, you're just an eight year old! I'm twelve. It's not going to work!" I said, just then I stared at the little girl. She look like she was about to cry. "But I thought you loved me! You big lier!" The little cried. "I never said I loved you." I said staring at her like I thought she was stupid.

She ran out of my room. I was glad. I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes. Just than I felt something on my lips, also sitting on me. I opened my eyes and it was that little girl! I pulled her off of me. "Oh come on Mike!" The little girl cried. "No, mom will kill me if I do that this time." I said. She looked sad. "Fine." She said.

Just then that little girl started taking her jeans off! "STOP IT LITTLE MIDGET!" I shouted. It was no use. She was taking all of her clothes off! "Do you like?" She asked me smiling. Just then I heard my mom coming to come in my room!

I quickly shutted my door and locked it. "Mike what's going on why did you shut our door like that?" My mom asked. "Well, I am changing!" I shouted back. "Hey wha.." I grabbed the little girl and putted my hand on her mouth. "Who was that?" My mom asked. "Me, I am practicing girl voices," I quickly said. "That sounded like a little girl?" My mom asked. "Yeah! I am good!" I shouted back. "Well okay." I heard my mom walk away.

I sighed. "Oh Mike your such a hunk!" The little girl said smiling. "Look, put your clothes on and go home." I said handing her clothes to her. "As long as you kiss me, and promise me that I belong to you! I am yours, and no one else!" I stared at her. "You can't be serious." I said misery. "Fine, I guess you will be having a sleeping buddy tonight." She said looking at my bed. "FINE!" I kissed her. She kissed me back, than she started putting her clothes on.

Afterwards, she left. Before she left she had to mess with Scott. She ruin Scott's homework than flushed it down the toilet. Which was pretty funny, even I was laughing for once at what she did. Scott on the other hand was upset thinking that he was going to get in trouble at school tomorrow.

After the girl left, it sure was great. I finally just went to sleep. Scott cried all night, still upset about his homework. I guess he did not want to do it over, nether would I. I mean school is boring! Well I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I really do wonder… For the first time…..


End file.
